Loopy Hair Dolls
Lalaloopsy has gotten even ''Loopier!' 'Loopy Hair Lalaloopsy are the more embellished and refined adaptation of what was formerly Silly Hair Lalaloopsy. This spin-off line of large Lalaloopsy dolls was released in 2013. 'From MGA ENTERTAINMENT -''' These Lalaloopsy have Loopy Hair made out of long, soft yarn that you can style, twist, braid, and brush! Now you can style your Lalaloopsy doll’s hair in “sew” many loopy styles! *Lalaloopsy Loopy Hair have real yarn hair! *Extra soft, long yarn hair can be styled, twisted, braided, and brushed *Includes fun hair brush and hair clips, beads. Bea Spells-a-Lot MINI (SERIES 2) Description: Includes: *Two white heart clips *Two hot pink bow clips *Two black button clips *Pink comb Loopy Hair Mini - Bea (Box).jpg Loopy Hair Mini - Bea (Accessories).jpg Loopy Hair Mini - Bea.jpg Crumbs Sugar Cookie Because of her sugary-sweetness and big heart, Crumbs is very well known and liked. Often her time is spent baking, and when it isn't, she's more than likely setting up a tea party and inviting friends over for some treats. FULL SIZE (TOYS "R" US) Description: '''Crumbs wears a pale yellow dress with small white polka dots and a pale pink neck and belt with magenta polka dots. Two red buttons are on her chest, and she also has a magenta apron with white frills and design. Her skirt is in two layers, which are lined with white and pink frills. Her shoes are pale pink with yellow clasps, white bottoms, and fuschia frilly top socks. '''Sold with: '''Loopy Sprinkle Spice Cookie '''Includes: *Two white bow clips *Two yellow button clips *Two light pink heart clips *Two black bow clips *Light pink comb MINI (SERIES 2) Description: Includes: *Two black bow clips *Two yellow button clips *Two light pink heart clips *Light pink comb Loopy Hair - TRU Crumbs & Sprinkle (Box).jpg Loopy Hair Crumbs.PNG Loopy Hair Mini - Crumbs.jpg Loopy Hair Mini - Crumbs (Box).jpg Loopy Hair Mini - Crumbs (Accessories).jpg Jewel Sparkles Jewel Sparkles is very princess-like. She loves pink, dramatic occasions, and anything covered in glitter! She is normally nice and friendly to others, but when she tries to plan events or feels as if she is being ignored, Jewel can become a little bossy. She loves to dance and is known for being pretty and graceful. FULL SIZE (SERIES 1) Description: '''Loopy Hair full size Jewel wears a dress with a white blouse and pink polka-dotted skirt. '''Includes: '''She comes with two cat head hair clips, two magenta hearts, and two ivy-neon green bows. Her brush is magenta colored. '''MINI (SERIES 1) Description: '''Loopy Hair mini Jewel Sparkles liked Mittens’ idea of naming all the styles you come up with sew much that she named this style “Ruby Falls.” You’ll have sew much fun creating all sorts of fancy-named ‘dos for Jewel when you twist, braid and brush her sew soft Loopy hair! Includes comb and hair clips. '''Includes: *Two hot pink bow clips *Two lime green button clips *Two white heart clips *Hot pink comb loopy hair jewel box.jpg Jewelloopyhairbig.jpg Mini loopy hair jewel box.jpg Jewel.PNG Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff Mittens Fluff ‘n’ Stuff was made from pieces of an Eskimo’s scarf. She loves hot cocoa, snow fights, and snuggling by the fire. She has her own pet polar bear. FULL SIZE (SERIES 1) Description: '''She wears a blue top with pink striped sleeves and a furry neck, a white skirt underneath, a pale tulle skirt with blue polkadots, and her usual leggings and boots. '''Includes: '''Her hair clips are composed of pink buttons, white bows, and polar bears. Her brush is pale pink. '''MINI (SERIES 1) Description: Loopy Hair mini Mittens Fluff ‘N’ Stuff is sew ready to have you create all sorts of cool styles with her sew soft Loopy hair! She even wants you to name the styles you create, like the “Polar Tails” she’s wearing here. You can twist, braid and brush her hair into sew many styles…just think of all the cool names you’ll get to invent! Includes: *Two white bow clips *Two light pink button clips *Two hot pink heart clips *White comb Loopy Hair - Mittens (Box).jpg mittens loopy 12.PNG Loopy Lovely Mittens.jpg Mini loopy hair mittens box.jpg Mini loopy hair mittens set.jpg Peanut Big Top Peanut Big Top was made from bits of a brightly-colored clown costume. She is a silly prankster who often spends her time practicing new tricks or performing in a show. She can be a little bit clumsy sometimes, which can mess her up but she usually comes out on top in the end. FULL SIZE (SERIES 1) Description: '''Loopy Hair full size Peanut Big Top wears a deep orange dress with short tulle-netted sleeves and a hot pink bow-tie. '''Includes: She comes with elephant clips, gold button clips, and dull orange-red clips. Her brush is yellow. MINI (SERIES 1) Description: '''Loopy Hair mini Peanut Big Top, you can twist, braid, brush, straighten and style her Loopy extra soft hair in sew many ways! '''Includes: *Two Elephant Clips *Two Yellow Ribbon Button Clips *Two Red Ribbon Clips *Comb loopy hair peanut box.jpg loopy hair peanut big top.jpg Peanut.PNG Peanut-.JPG Pix E. Flutters FULL SIZE (SERIES 2) Pix E. Flutters was made out of a fairy dress. She is a wishful-thinker who always looks on the bright side, literally! She absolutely adores glitter and can often be found surrounded in it, or putting it on things. She's also very easy to find when playing hide and seek because of this. Description: Pix E. wears a pink dress with a darker pink skirt edging, a cyan striped bow belt, and a pair of boots from her original doll. Includes: She comes with two fireflies, fuchsia hearts, and white triple-buttons. Her comb is cyan. MINI (SERIES 2) Description: Includes: *Two cyan bow clips *Two white triple-button clips *Two red heart clips *Cyan comb Loopy Hair - Pix E. (Box).jpg Loopy Hair - Pix E. (Accessories).jpg Loopy Hair - Pix E. 02.jpg Loopy Hair Mini - Pix E. (Box).jpg Loopy Hair Mini - Pix E. (Accessories).jpg Loopy Hair Mini - Pix E..jpg Spot Splatter Splash Spot Splatter Splash is a painter who loves all sorts of art, the messier, the better! Spot can usually be found painting a picture or trying to find a creative way to make a big mess. She always has a dab of paint on her dress! She also has a wild imagination and loves all the colors of the rainbow. Her favorite things besides painting are jumping in puddles, eating spaghetti, or doing anything messy! FULL SIZE (SERIES 1) Description: Spot wears a red and white striped shirt with white collar and a row of buttons going down her chest. Her skirt is white and composed of three layers, lined with red thread. Includes: '''She comes with two zebra's, red bows, and sky blue hearts. Her brush is red. '''MINI (SERIES 1) Description: '''Loopy Hair mini Spot Splatter Splash has sew much fun “sculpting” masterpieces with her sew soft Loopy long hair. She loves to twist, clip, bundle and pile style after style to create as many fun looks as her artist’s heart desires! '''Includes: *Two Red Ribbon Clipps *Two Blue Button Clips *Two Heart Button Clips *A Comb Loopy Hair Spot Box.jpg Spot lopy hair.PNG loopy hair spot placeholder.PNG Mini loopy hair spot box.jpg Spot.PNG Spot ini loopy hair.PNG Sprinkle Spice Cookie Sprinkle Spice Cookie was made from pieces of a baker's apron. She's got a huge appetite and also a serious sweet-tooth. Her favorite things are fresh cookies and licking cake batter from the bowl. LITTLE SIZE (TOYS "R" US) Description: '''Sprinkle wears a yellow and white pattern pair of overals with yellow ribbon oriented straps over her shoulders. This is worn over a white top with frilly sleeves and tiny magenta polka dots. Her shoes are light pink and fuschia, with clasps going around her lower leg. She also has the chocolate mark on her face like the orignal Sprinkle Spice Cookie doll. '''Sold with: '''Loopy Crumbs Sugar Cookie '''Includes: *Two white bow clips *Two yellow button clips *Two light pink heart clips *Two black bow clips *Light pink comb Loopy Hair - TRU Crumbs & Sprinkle (Box).jpg Loopy Hair Sprinkle.PNG Crumbs and Sprinkles.jpg Tippy Tumblelina FULL SIZE (SERIES 2) Description: Includes: MINI (SERIES 2) Description: Includes: Loopy Hair - Tippy Tumblelina (Box).jpg Loopy Hair - Tippy Tumblelina (Accessories).jpg Loopy Hair - Tippy Tumblelina.jpg Loopy Hair Mini - Tippy (Box).jpg Loopy Hair Mini - Tippy (Accessories).jpg Loopy Hair Mini - Tippy.jpg Trivia *Loopy Hair Lalaloopsy was a holiday toy list product in 2013 *Loopy Hair Crumbs appears to be the first Loopy Hair to sport new shoes. *The dolls do not come with pets. *There are two different versions of the commercial for the Loopy Hair dolls: One with a melody of its own, and a newer version that has the same melody as the original Silly Hair dolls commercial. Category:Customization Category:Full Size Doll Category:Mini